


Le temps d'un été

by Potaemaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Heterosexuality, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potaemaa/pseuds/Potaemaa
Summary: Avant de débuter leur troisième semestre universitaire, les membres de la Génération Miracle décident de passer leurs vacances d'été aux Etats-Unis pour retrouver Kagami Taiga, un ami proche qui avait quitté le Japon depuis quelques années. Pourtant, ils se doutent bien que les années ont passées, et que les hommes ont changés. Ce qu'ils étaient au lycée n'est plus, et durant ce court mois, le groupe d'amis apprendra à se connaître, comme si c'était la première fois.Peut-être même que ces retrouvailles ouvriront des blessures pourtant supposées fermées et soignées. Et que les cœurs apprendront à parler.[Présence d'un OC féminin en personnage principal]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer la lecture, je préférais vous informer d'une petite modification concernant les personnages : j'ai découvert il y a peu que leur prénoms étaient en fait leurs noms (par exemple, Aomine s'appelle Daiki et non pas Aomine). Par conséquent, je ne suis pas prête et ne le serait sûrement jamais à accepter le fait qu'ils ne s'appellent pas Akashi ou Kuroko ou Kagami (je crois que vous avez compris). Tout ça pour dire que, dans cette fanfiction, leurs noms de famille respectifs sont : Shintarou, Daiki, Tetsuya, Taiga, Seijurou, Atsushi, Kazunari etc... et non pas Midorima, Takao et autres parce que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir. En bref, dans cette fanfiction, leurs noms de famille deviennent leur prénoms, et vice-versa parce que je n'aime pas le contraire.
> 
> J'espère tout de même que cela ne vous dérangera pas, et que vous réussirez à passer outre ce détail, afin d'apprécier mon histoire.
> 
> Cette histoire accueille également une OC principale. Elle est liée à la Génération Miracle par plusieurs liens, mais elle n'est pas membre de l'équipe. Evidemment, vous en apprendrez plus sur elle dès le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez son histoire, et que vous l'accueillerez avec joie au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est classée dans la catégorie mature. Par conséquent, vous avez conscience qu'en poursuivant la lecture, vous vous risquez vous-mêmes à des sujets sensibles. Je ne suis donc pas responsable des conséquences et de la gêne que cela pourrait placer en vous car vous êtes prévenus : 
> 
> \- Certains passages décriront des actes d'abus et de violences psychologiques sur personne mineure.
> 
> \- Certains passages décriront des actes d'auto-mutilation.
> 
> \- Certains chapitres comporteront des relations sexuelles ; parfois décrites explicitement.
> 
> \- Cette histoire met en scène une relation homosexuelle.

Il lisait attentivement la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ses doigts caressaient les mots écrits à l'encre noire, un sourire sur le visage. Malgré l'avancée technologique, son ami avait tenu à garder le contact à travers des lettres, comme à l'époque. Le roux bien que surpris aux premiers abords, s'y était fait, et aujourd'hui, il se voyait même apprécier cette méthode d'échange.

« **Attends, attends, quoi ?** **parlait-il pour lui-même.** »

La jeune fille installée sur le bureau à côté du jeune homme se retourna vers lui. Elle l'observait approcher son visage du papier, presque absorbé par les mots encrés sur la lettre. Brusquement, il releva la tête vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte et les paupières écarquillées. Elle le regarda avec questionnement et il se contenta de lui tendre l'objet de sa surprise. Elle entreprit à son tour de lire la lettre, pour découvrir les mots qui avaient chamboulés le roux :

_Pour fêter la fin des partiels, avec les gars de la génération miracle, on a décidé de venir passer l'été aux États-Unis ! On arrive le 29 juillet à Los Angeles, j'espère que tu pourras nous héberger ! On a tous vraiment hâte de te revoir !_


	2. Chapter 2

L’écran d’affichage indiquait que l’avion en provenance du Japon venait d’atterrir. Un mois était passé depuis que son ami lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Et aujourd’hui, dans l’aéroport de Los Angeles, il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Kagami triturait sans cesse ses doigts depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes - c'était un automatisme qu’il avait chaque fois qu’il était stressé. Car oui, il l’était. Il avait quitté le Japon depuis trois ans, et il se doutait bien que beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Lui-même avait changé. Physiquement d’abord : il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux dont quelques mèches gênaient sa vue, et son visage s’était affiné pour laisser apparaitre une mâchoire droite et carrée. En seulement trois ans, Kagami ne pouvait nier le fait qu’il avait beaucoup changé et pris en maturité. Il était plus calme, et réfléchis malgré son caractère explosif qui ressortait de temps à autres.

Le stress le gagna un peu plus. _Et s’ils ne les reconnaissaient plus ? S’entendrait-il toujours avec eux ?_ Finalement, il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà les portes métalliques s’ouvraient. Il se retrouva bien vite entouré d’une foule, mais aucune tête ne lui était familière. Il scruta le couloir que laissait apparaître les portes, espérant ne pas les rater. A cette pensée, un rire moqueur s’échappa de ses lèvres : il était impossible qu’il les rate. Entre leur couleur de cheveux atypique et la taille de Murasakibara, s’il arrivait à les rater c’était qu’il devait être aveugle. D’ailleurs, Kagami se demandait bien si le mauve avait encore grandi, déjà qu’à l’époque il était immense.

Il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre une réponse car Kagami aperçut sa tête dépasser à l’arrière de la foule. Le stress, comme l’excitation, le gagna un peu plus. Pourtant, il avait hâte. Ses amis lui avaient manqué, pendant ces deux années. Il leva la main vers le mauve qui, instantanément, ancra son regard sur sa personne. Ca y est, ils allaient tous se revoir. Et Kagami les aperçut tous, enfin. Effectivement, il n’était pas le seul à avoir changé. S’il montrait un visage neutre, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les cheveux de Murasakibara qui ne tombaient plus sur ses épaules, ou encore Kuroko qui avait considérablement grandit. Ce dernier s’approcha rapidement de lui, et le rouge sentit rapidement la chaleur du bleu. Leur étreinte fut longue. _Bon dieu qu’il lui avait manqué celui-là !_

« **Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Kagami,** lâcha le plus petit en s’éloignant.  
\- **Vous m’avez manqué, les gars !** s’écria l’américain en souriant à tous les arrivants. »

Il n’attendit pas longtemps pour que Kise lui saute dessus. Spontanément, Kagami huma l’odeur du blond dans un sourire mélancolique, alors que son vis-à-vis le serrait fortement dans ses bras. Il le relâcha doucement pour faire face à la bande. Son regard voyagea entre ses amis. Ces deux années les avaient bien transformés. Par exemple, Akashi avait un visage apaisé et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux désormais, comme à leur première rencontre. Ce dernier s’approcha de lui et lui tendit une boîte, un sourire aux lèvres :

« **Kuroko m’a dit que tu aimais les biscuits japonais, et je suppose que tu n’en trouves pas ici.** »

Kagami afficha une mine surprise, avant de sourire franchement et de le remercier en se courbant légèrement. Certes si leur relation avait démarré difficilement – il avait d’ailleurs gardé une petite cicatrice de leur rencontre sur la joue – l’américain se rappelait que ses derniers moments au Japon l’avait rapproché d’Akashi. Le rose s’était révélé être une personne de confiance, et si on lui laissait la chance, un très bon comique.

La boîte de biscuits entre les mains, il salua finalement le reste de la bande. Midorima aussi avait changé de coupe de cheveux, certes moins flagrante que Murasakibara qui était passé d’une coupe longue à une undercut moderne, mais tout de même c’était bien la première fois que Midorima relevait ses cheveux en arrière. Finalement, son regard se posa sur le plus bronzé du groupe, et un sourire crispé se forma sur son visage. S’il y en avait bien un qui n’avait pas du tout changé, c’était bien lui. Les bras derrière la tête et le regard ailleurs, il ne semblait pas réellement prêter attention à ces retrouvailles. Kagami soupira, et décida de passer outre ce détail ; autour d’un verre, les choses devraient aller mieux. Et puis, au bout de deux ans, tout le monde devait avoir des choses à se dire, non ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l’aéroport, et Kagami remarqua que Kuroko se démenait à sortir un objet de son sac. Il laissa le groupe avancer pour attendre que le bleu n’arrive à sa hauteur. Finalement c’est avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage qu’il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Kagami eut un mouvement de recul, les pupilles stupéfaites. Le plus petit se sentant soudainement gêné, referma rapidement son sac et fourra ses affaires dans la poche de son pantalon.

« **Je t’expliquerai plus tard,** lui promit Kuroko, alors qu’ils sortaient enfin de l’établissement. »

Kagami se contenta d’hocher la tête, tout de même confus par ce qu’il venait de voir. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé ça de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il savait que le bleu lui donnerait des réponses à ses questions en temps voulu alors il resterait silencieux sur ça, pour le moment. C'était une des qualités que l'on pouvait reconnaître à Kagami : c'était quelqu'un de compréhensif et de patient lorsque cela touchait les sentiments de ses proches. Kuroko alluma sa clope à l’écart du groupe, sentant les regards accusateurs lui brûler la peau. Il était conscient que ses amis lui en voulaient, en même temps, il ne leur avait jamais expliqué comment c’était arrivé. Il expira longuement la fumée, et apprécia la vue qu’offrait Los Angeles. La vue n’était pas si différente qu’à Tokyo : il apercevait des gratte-ciels, il distinguait facilement les coups de klaxon presque toutes les secondes, et il y avait du monde. La seule chose qui le perturba fut la tenue des locaux : certains laissaient leur peau à découvert, ne portant qu’un simple short dessus un maillot. Il n’avait jamais vu de top aussi court que ce jour-là sur des filles. Il se sentit rougir lorsque l’un des garçons lui cria qu’ils partaient. C'était une culture bien différente. Le bleu éteignit rapidement sa cigarette et la jeta dans une poubelle proche. Il attrapa sa valise et suivit le petit groupe qui ne l’avait pas attendu pour se diriger vers le parking de l’aéroport. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers un grand van blanc et le roux déverrouilla le véhicule. Chacun déposa sa valise à l’intérieur et monta s’installer. 

Kagami prit le volant ; il avait décroché son permis quelques mois après s’être installé à Los Angeles. S’il était facile de se déplacer à pied ou en transports en commun au Japon, avoir une voiture était indispensable aux Etats-Unis. Chose que sa colocataire n’avait certainement pas compris, car il était devenu son chauffeur attitré et il se retrouvait à faire le taxi sans cesse pour elle. Le seul point positif était qu’elle payait l’essence, Dieu merci.

Kuroko s’installa sur le siège passager, et rapidement, ils s’engagèrent sur la route pour une bonne heure de voiture. A l’arrière, Kise faisait une vidéo pour ses fans sur les réseaux sociaux, tandis que Midorima à ses côtés se contentait d’observer le paysage orangé qui défilait à toute vitesse. Doucement, le soleil exposait ses derniers rayons pour laisser place à la nuit chaude d’été. Aomine, derrière le siège de Kagami cherchait à s’occuper avec le nouveau jeu qu’il avait téléchargé sur son téléphone. Sur les derniers sièges du fond, Akashi et Murasakibara discutaient doucement des endroits qu’ils aimeraient visiter.

« **Alors, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?** entama Kuroko, et tout le monde sembla soudainement intéressé.  
\- **J’ai pris quelques bières, j’avais pas spécialement prévu de sortir après les heures de vol que vous avez fait,** répondit Kagami en restant concentré sur la route.   
\- **Des bières c’est bien,** parla enfin Aomine. »

Kagami esquissa un sourire, ravi de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul adepte de bière ici, mais aussi heureux d’avoir entendu son ami. Aomine était simplement grincheux, un trait de caractère propre. Il se demandait si sa colocataire allait réussir à le supporter, elle qui était vive d’énergie et qui supportait mal la mauvaise humeur. Finalement, Kuroko décida de mettre en fond la radio et laissa défiler les musiques du moment.

A la moitié du trajet, le roux s’arrêta à une station service pour faire le plein d’essence, et pour que se dégourdir les jambes. Même si une heure aux Etats-Unis ne signifiait rien, il se doutait qu’après presque douze heures de vol le trajet devait être long et barbant.

Midorima prit l’initiative d’aller acheter à boire et des sandwichs. Il les distribua rapidement à tout le petit groupe avant de sortir son téléphone et de se mettre à l’écart, le combiné à l’oreille. Le vert n’avait jamais été autant ravi par la technologie et le réseau internet qu’aujourd’hui. Kagami qui avait suivi le vert du regard remarqua rapidement le sourire railleur de Kise et décida de s’approcher de lui. Il sentait que le mannequin savait quelque chose.

« **Il appelle qui ?** murmura-t-il discrètement.  
\- **Oh, et bien…** Kise se mit à se frotter la nuque, soudainement gêné avant de s’approcher un peu plus de son ami. **Il donne des nouvelles à Takao.** »

Le roux afficha une mine surprise, mais ne dit rien. Il se rappelait que les deux garçons étaient très proches, et s’il n’y avait rien vu d’ambiguë à l’époque, il commençait à se poser des questions. Si ces doutes venaient à se confirmer, il serait extrêmement ravi pour son ami. Takao Kazunari était un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard éternellement rieur. Plus petit que Midorima mais aussi tout son contraire, ils s’étaient rencontrés pendant leur première année de lycée au club de basket de leur école. Si personne ne comprenait comment ces deux là étaient devenus amis, on ne pouvait nier la relation fusionnelle qu’ils entretenaient. En effet, sur le terrain de basket, leurs mouvements s’étaient toujours coordonnés pour offrir un résultat éblouissant. Ils se complétaient.

Finalement, Kise entama une nouvelle discussion :

« **Et toi ? Tu as bien changé depuis,** il prit l’initiative de lui caresser les mèches de cheveux avec un sourire innocent. **Ça te va bien, cette longueur.** »

Ce fut au tour du plus grand d’être gêné, et il repoussa bien vite la main du blond. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire léger, et décida de changer de sujet. Kagami répondit donc à ses questions : il expliqua ses entraînements de basket intensifs, il raconta quelques anecdotes qu’il avait vécu durant ses deux dernières années de lycée, et il annonça les quelques idées qu’il avait prévu pour leur séjour. Kise sembla se réjouir des propositions de son ami. Le blond sentait qu’ils allaient beaucoup bouger pendant ce mois de vacances et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il avait hâte de découvrir du pays.

Kagami se sentit bien. Kise avait toujours été une source de bonheur pour le plus grand et il mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne l’avait pas manqué. Certes, les débuts entre eux furent difficiles, et le roux avait eu beaucoup de mal avec l’arrogance qu’arborait le mannequin. Néanmoins avec du recul et de l’estime, les deux s’étaient rapidement entendus ; Kise s’était même excusé pour ses dires et ses préjugés envers le grand. Ce dernier n’étant pas de nature rancunière avait accordé son pardon, en plus d’avoir remarqué que Kise était quelqu’un de très gentil. Oui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il trouvait quelque chose en Kise d’exceptionnel. Et s’il ne lui disait pas, Kagami avait remarqué que physiquement, lui aussi avait quelque peu changé. Son visage s’était affiné pour offrir un visage plus mature, et sa silhouette s’était affinée. Il se doutait bien que le métier de mannequin demandait beaucoup, et il espérait que son ami le vive bien.

Ils s’observèrent un moment en silence et semblèrent se redécouvrir après des années de séparation. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Kagami se mit à battre rapidement, et il se détestait pour ça. Il se détestait de sentir un soulagement en voyant le sourire de Kise qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trop longtemps. Il se détestait d’apprécier un peu trop la présence de l’homme à ses côtés. Il se détestait d’éprouver un sentiment différent envers le blond, sans pour autant pouvoir expliquer ce qu’était ce sentiment.

Ils reprirent vite la route lorsque le roux vit que le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les bâtiments. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il détestait, c’était conduire de nuit. Les américains avaient tendance à se croire tout permit dès que le soleil se couchait, et la route devenait rapidement dangereuse. Le retour en voiture fut plus chaleureux, et Midorima raconta le fiasco de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Aomine et Kuroko avaient eu la bonne idée de faire croire à un kidnapping, et lorsqu’ils s'étaient apprêtés à le sortir du coffre, ils s'étaient rendu compte que le pauvre s’était évanoui. Au final, ils avaient dû appeler les pompiers et à son réveil, le vert avait fait valser son poing contre la joue d’Akashi par réflexe, alors que le rose était resté à ses côtés pour surveiller son état. Ce dernier ajouta d’ailleurs que sa joue s'en rappelait toujours.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l’immeuble de Kagami. Ce dernier gara le van sur une place de parking vide et tout le monde descendit. Le basketteur résidait dans un quartier sécurisé et vivant, et le roux estimait encore sa colocataire d’avoir trouvé cet appartement. Il était bien situé - et Dieu savait à quel point c'était dur de trouver un bon endroit , et surtout, il était très spacieux. En effet, il mettait moins d'une heure pour se rendre au travail et pouvait aller à l'épicerie en bas de l'immeuble en cas d'extrême urgence. Il y avait toujours un endroit où aller, même à pied.

Chacun récupéra sa valise, et l’américain sortit les clés de l’appartement. Il composa le code d’entrée de l’immeuble et tout le monde entra. Il appuya sur le bouton d’ascenseur, et Kagami remercia les dieux d’avoir installé deux grands ascenseurs pour que tout le monde puisse monter en un coup. Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes. Le roux se retrouva coincé avec Akashi, Kuroko et Kise. Le rose se retourna vers lui, et combla le silence avec une question qui fit réagir le petit monde :

« **Est-ce que Kiro est là ?** »

Kagami sentit une gêne s’installer dans le petit espace, et il ne put se retenir de se racler la gorge. S’il était conscient que Kiro – sa colocataire – était la sœur jumelle d’Akashi, il avait l’impression que c’était un sujet sensible. _Pourquoi tout le monde avait l’air si tendu d’un coup ?_ Il est vrai que Kiro n’avait jamais abordé son enfance au Japon, ni même la relation qu’elle entretenait avec son frère. Elle avait simplement expliqué qu'elle avait quitté son pays natal à l'âge de quatorze ans, et que depuis elle n'était pas parti des Etats-Unis, pas même pour rendre visite à sa famille. Pourtant, le roux était conscient que si elle le voulait, la fortune de sa famille pourrait lui permettre de rentrer au Japon n'importe quand.

« **Je pense qu’elle doit être rentrée, si elle n’est pas déjà sortie,** essaya-t-il d’expliquer avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvre. »

Ils quittèrent l’endroit étroit pour longer le couloir. L’autre groupe venait à peine de sortir du second ascenseur. Il n’y avait que deux appartements à cet étage : c’étaient les plus grands de l’immeuble. Kagami tourna la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte d’entrée pour laisser passer tout le monde. Les lumières éteintes et le silence de l’appartement fit constater au roux que sa colocataire n’était pas là.

L’entrée donnait sur un grand séjour où était posé un canapé en L, face à un écran plat. La pièce était décorée de disques vinyles accrochés sur les murs de la pièce à vivre, de grands tableaux de paysages naturels apportaient de la vie à l'appartement et quelques plantes disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce offraient une touche de vert, et Akashi reconnut rapidement le style de sa sœur. Même au Japon, Kiro adorait les décorations qui s’approchaient de la nature. La pièce bénéficiait d’une cuisine américaine moderne aux couleurs rouges et blanches.

« **Deux personnes dormiront dans le salon,** expliqua l’hôte. **Et le reste dans notre chambre d’amis.** »

Tout le monde se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout en continuant d’explorer du regard l’appartement. Kuroko n’en revenait pas, l’appartement dans lequel il vivait pendant ses années universitaires faisait seulement la taille de leur séjour !

« **Ici, vous avez ma chambre et la salle de bain en face,** continua-t-il en pointant la partie droite de l’appartement, qui donnait sur un court couloir avec deux portes qui se faisaient face. **Là, c’est la chambre d’amis, avec la buanderie à côté,** il pointa l’autre extrémité de l’appartement. **On vous a installé un placard, vous pourrez ranger toutes vos affaires le temps que l’on reste ici.** Il finit par pointer les escaliers près du balcon qui menaient sur une mezzanine en bois. **Et c’est la chambre de ma colocataire.** »

En effet, la fortune des Seijuro surprendra toujours Kuroko. Il était conscient, après un an passé avec Kagami que ce n’était pas lui qui avait opté pour cet endroit. Non, son ami était un homme simple qui ne s’embêtait pas avec de grands mobiliers fantasmagoriques. Le spectaculaire appartenait à la famille des jumeaux. Or, si Kuroko réussit à cacher sa stupéfaction derrière un visage éternellement impassible, de l’autre côté, Aomine ne se gênait pas. Ce dernier avait abandonné ses affaires pour se balader à travers la cuisine. Il lâchait quelques bruits d’exclamations tout en ouvrant les tiroirs du plan de travail central, et ses pupilles émerveillées prouvaient clairement qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre d’appartements. Il fallait dire qu’au Japon, il était extrêmement rare de voir de l’immobilier comme cela. En effet, l’immobilier japonais gardait une certaine sobriété traditionnelle et laissait à l'occident le plaisir de créer des appartements extraordinaires.

Au même moment, alors que le reste du groupe décidait de qui dormirait où, le bruit de la serrure à l’entrée se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« **I’ll be quick, just wait in the living room,** une voix féminine résonna dans l'appartement. »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce qui devint soudainement calme et silencieuse. Kiro fit rapidement face aux garçons qui avaient arrêté leur activité pour se tourner vers elle. Ses cheveux blancs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute et caressaient ses omoplates. Ses yeux vairons – l’un était rose, l’autre jaune – fixait avec amusement le petit monde. Aomine à l’écart ne se gêna pas pour la déshabiller du regard. Son visage était décoré un sourire franc teinté d'un discret gloss rose matte qui accentuait ses joues légèrement arrondies. Elle portait une combi-short qui mettait en valeur ses jambes légèrement bronzées par le soleil d’été, et le décolleté laissait découvrir une poitrine soutenue par un léger maillot de bain triangle noir.

« **Ca faisait longtemps, Kiro,** ce fut Murasakibara qui entama la discussion. »

A l’époque, la Seijuro et lui passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensemble. Il n’était déjà pas très bavard, mais les deux s’étaient étonnamment bien entendus. Et l'innocence qu'elle avait à l'époque avait plu au jeune homme, avec qu'il pouvait partager une discussion banale sans se sentir obligé d'aborder un sujet intéressant. Au collège, Kiro était la seule qui ne parlait pas de basket, et même si Murasakibara adorait aujourd’hui ce sport, à l’époque il n’avait porté aucun intérêt au basket, et avait simplement eu la chance d’être un prodige. Aujourd'hui, le mauve ne savait pas quel genre de personne elle était devenue, mais il se rappelait encore des week-ends qu’ils passaient dans la chambre à jouer et manger les biscuits qu’ils trouvaient dans les placards ou qu’ils s’étaient empressés d’aller acheter dans la bonbonnière du coin. Kiro avait était une bonne amie ; néanmoins, le départ de la blanche ne l’avait pas affecté plus que ça, et aujourd'hui les deux anciens amis se portaient bien chacun de leur côté. C'était une caractéristique que l'on pouvait retenir chez le plus grand : il s'attachait rarement aux personnes.

« **Mura !** elle s’approcha de lui avec de grands yeux rivés sur le haut de son crâne. **Tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Tu dois avoir moins chaud comme ça, non ?** **  
** \- **C’est vrai,** il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et sembla pensif. »

Elle offrit finalement un sourire sincère au groupe.

« **je dois me préparer, on se verra demain matin,** elle se tourna vers son colocataire. **Et je suis sûre que Kagami va bien s’occuper de vous ce soir.** »

Elle déposa son sac à main sur le comptoir de la cuisiné américaine et n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour monter dans sa chambre. Si tout le monde sembla absorbé par le changement de Kiro, l'ancien capitaine de la Génération Miracle restait focalisé sur la personne qui avait suivi sa sœur. S’il s’attendait à ça, c’était vraiment la meilleure ! Devant l’entrée se tenait Nash, habillé d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise à manche courte de la même couleur pour laisser découvrir son tatouage. Ses cheveux dorés se posaient devant ses yeux verts alors qu’il affichait un sourire narquois.

**« Quelle surprise,** l’américain fut le premier à prendre la parole **. »**

Les japonais se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils affichèrent rapidement une mine sévère et Aomine s’approcha dangereusement de lui, jusqu’à ce que Kagami ne le retienne.

« **Aomine, c’est vraiment pas l’endroit,** le roux connaissait le tempérament de son ami, et il n’avait pas envie que la situation ne dégénère.  
\- **Wassup, Kagami ?** Nash reporta son attention sur celui-ci, délaissant complètement le bleuté.  
\- **I drove for six hours, not very pleasant to be honest,** avoua-t-il alors qu’ils se faisaient une poignée de main. **But that’s okay, tonight’s gotta be fun.** »

Kuroko – et pas que lui, il en était certain – avait besoin d’explications. Le groupe avait rencontré le blond quelques années auparavant, alors que son équipe était allée au Japon pour un match amical contre l’équipe de basket de l’université de Tokyo. Finalement, la Génération Miracle, avec Kagami, s’était retrouvé à jouer contre lui après qu’il ait insulté les basketteurs japonais et ils l’avaient battu d’un point. La victoire avait été serrée, mais elle avait eu le mérite de leur faire ravaler leur langue. Tout le monde se rappelait que les joueurs américains étaient partis sans au revoir ni excuses, laissant dans les esprits un souvenir arrogant et détestable. Personne n’arrivait à concevoir l’idée que Kagami puisse rigoler avec Nash. Nash, le même gars qui les avait insulté. Nash, le même gars qui n’avait pas réussi à admettre sa défaite. Nash, le même gars qui était absolument détestable. Non, c’était beaucoup trop irréel.

Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient bien la tension qui montait derrière eux, et l'américain ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire moqueur.

« **You should tell em, right ?** **  
** \- **Ah yeah !** Kagami se retourna vers ses amis, une mine gênée accrochée à son faciès. **Nash est le meilleur ami de Kiro.** »

Tous arquèrent un sourcil, mais personne ne parla. Kagami était conscient que cette situation allait arriver à un moment ou un autre. Et il savait aussi qu’il allait devoir leur expliquer en détail le pourquoi du comment. Il se rappelait que lui aussi, lors de leur seconde rencontre aux Etats-Unis, avait été retissant à l’idée de faire ami-ami avec Nash. Les images de leur dernière altercation étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit pour imaginer faire la paix avec lui. Cependant, il avait vu une facette de Nash qu’il ne soupçonnait pas. En effet, s’il avait paru violent et arrogant au Japon, dans la vraie vie le blond était un homme respectueux et attentionné envers ceux qu’il appréciait. Il avait présenté ses excuses à Kagami et depuis il était toujours présent pour les deux colocataires. Il n’hésitait pas à inviter le roux à sortir et à participer à quelques soirées. D’ailleurs, à chaque visite chez les deux amis, ils se partageaient toujours une bière – s’il devait lui trouver un défaut, ce serait peut-être son addiction aux fêtes. Nash adorait s’amuser ; il connaissait les boîtes qui ne vérifiaient pas les cartes d’identité et savait où avaient lieu les meilleures soirées. Souvent, il emmenait sa colocataire avec lui, et malgré que Kagami ait désormais confiance en Nash, il restait tout de même inquiet pour Kiro.

Le concerné leva la main vers le petit groupe pour leur offrir une salutation polie, alors que la jeune fille descendait les escaliers, désormais habillée d’un skinny taille haute blanc et d’un chemisier noir. Elle croisa finalement le regard de son frère, et l’atmosphère devint des plus électriques. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne voulait pas discuter avec lui maintenant, elle voulait sortir s’amuser. De plus, elle savait la relation qu’entretenaient ses amis avec l’américain, alors il valait mieux qu’ils ne restent pas plus longtemps. Or elle s’arrêta un moment devant lui après avoir remarqué les pupilles unicolores de son jumeau, et comme d’une évidence, les deux Seijuro savaient que le sujet serait abordé tôt ou tard. Désormais, Kiro se posait des questions, et Akashi lui aussi était curieux sur ce qu’était devenu sa sœur après toutes ces années. Elle fronça les sourcils au sourire que le rose lui offrait, avant de se rendre vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle fouilla son porte-monnaie et son téléphone dans son sac à main puis retourna auprès de son ami pour enrouler son bras à celui de Nash.

« **Ready, honey ?**  
\- **Yeah let’s go !** elle regarda les nouveaux arrivants. **A demain, amusez-vous bien.** »

Les deux amis quittèrent l’appartement en silence, et lorsque Kiro glissa la clé dans la serrure pour refermer derrière eux, elle demanda, moqueuse :

« **How was it ?**  
\- **Awkward,** il ricana. **But kinda funny.** »

Dans l’appartement, Kagami se dépêcha de sortir les bières du réfrigérateur pour les offrir à ses amis. Aomine le remercia, ainsi que Midorima, Kise et Akashi, mais Kuroko et Murasakibara refusèrent. Le bleu n’était pas un adepte de bière, en fait il n’aimait pas le goût de l’alcool. Il préférait les mélanges – comme le whisky-coca ou la vodka-orange – qui diluait assez le goût immonde de l'alcool et Murasakibara n’aimait tout simplement pas boire. Le propriétaire de l’appartement proposa d’aller sur le balcon, où ils pourraient s’installer sur des chaises pliables et profiter de la vue de la ville. Ils avaient de la chance que cette soirée ne soit pas couverte, et ainsi, ils pouvaient profiter de la bonne température du soir. Après avoir tendu un verre de get 27 dilué dans du soda au _Lime_ – il ne fut jamais aussi ravi que sa colocataire soit adepte des alcools forts – à Kuroko, Kagami s’installa près du mannequin blond et entama sa première gorgée de bière.

Tous observèrent la ville qui offrait ses lumières, laissant un dégradé orangé s’ajouter au bleu de la nuit. Et même si personne ne le disait, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Kise se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur en titubant légèrement pour attraper une autre canette de bière fraiche. La soirée s’était annoncée amusante pour tout le monde, et ce fut aux environs d'une heure du matin que le groupe s'était réfugié à l'intérieur. C’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent avec un salon complètement dérangé, tous serrés autour de la table basse à jouer au blackjack et quelque peu alcoolisé – mis à part Murasakibara, Kuroko et Akashi qui détestait ne pas être maître de lui-même. Kagami avait mit en fond un album de _Riles_ pour combler les quelques moments de silence ; il devait avouer que voir Midorima bouger la tête au rythme du son le faisait sourire. Il n’imaginait pas qu’un jour ils se retrouveraient tous pour partager des bières à Los Angeles. Non, il se rappelait encore de son meilleur ami qui carburait au milkshake à la vanille pendant qu’ils buvaient tous du soda. En avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Ils firent plusieurs parties, et Akashi gagnait beaucoup trop pour que personne ne trouve pas cela suspect. Finalement Kuroko se releva avant de disparaître sur le balcon, et ils abandonnèrent les cartes pour trouver une autre occupation. Kise – qui ne supportait pas du tout l’alcool – supplia Aomine de danser avec lui, le rose proposa à Midorima de continuer à jouer aux cartes pendant que le plus grand de tous allait changer la musique. Kagami se dit que c’était le meilleur moment pour discuter avec Kuroko, et se leva rapidement pour le rejoindre. Le bleu avait les coudes posés sur la rambarde du balcon et observait la ville en recrachant la fumée de nicotine. Il s’approcha doucement ; il ne voulait tout de même pas le brusquer. Il souhaitait simplement comprendre comment était-il tombé dans cette addiction. A ses côtés, il sentit subitement son ami se crisper. Ce dernier se doutait bien de quoi voulait parler Kagami, mais il ne savait pas s’il était encore prêt à en parler. Il n’avait rien dit aux autres, pourtant Akashi avait bien essayé de le faire parler. Non, c’était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, et surtout, beaucoup trop irréel.

« **Tu sais que c’est mauvais pour le cardio,** entama le plus grand pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère. **  
**- **C’est mauvais si on souhaite continuer le basket.** »

Ca y est c’était dit. Et l’aveu avait été lâché comme une bombe. Kuroko relâcha la pression qui le tenait depuis un bon bout de temps tandis qu’à ses côtés Kagami semblait tomber des nues. Il avait les sourcils froncés d’incompréhension et sa bouche s’ouvrait et se refermait plusieurs fois pour ne laisser échapper que quelques bégaiements incompréhensibles. Il était encore plus perdu qu’avant. Et le bleu le remarqua. Il décida de s’expliquer, finalement prêt à aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami.

« **Quand tu es parti, ça a été dur pour Seirin,** il se retourna pour plaquer le bas de son dos contre la rambarde. **D’abord parce qu’on devait garder la réputation des gagnants de la Winter Cup, ensuite, c’est difficile de s’élever à ton niveau, tu sais. On a beaucoup perdu sans toi et Kyoshi en deuxième année.** »

Kagami écoutait d’une oreille attentive. Il était rare que Kuroko se confie autant, et il semblait que ce qu’il disait lui pesait beaucoup sur le cœur.

« **Et moi, je n’ai jamais réussi à trouver une nouvelle lumière,** ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais il tentait de rester calme. **Je n’arrivais à me coordonner avec personne, beaucoup eurent du mal à rattraper mes passes. Alors je suis rapidement devenu inutile, et on ne m’utilisait qu’en cas d’urgence car Hyuga était le seul qui pouvait réceptionner mes passes, mais pas toutes.** **Il n’y a qu’au retour de Kyoshi que les choses ce sont améliorées, mais ça restait difficile.** »

Le roux posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son ami. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça dans les lettres, alors forcément il ne s’était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation. Il ne pensait pas que son départ avait autant affecté son ancienne équipe. Lui aussi avait eu un début difficile en arrivant aux Etats-Unis, mais il s’était très vite adapté, et avec son équipe ils formaient une super équipe. Il repensa à Seirin et ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« **A l’université, j’ai commencé à sécher les entraînements,** il marqua une pause, et releva la tête vers le ciel. **Et j’ai rencontré un ami. Il me proposait une cigarette chaque fois qu’on se voyait, et un jour j’ai accepté. Le pire c’est que j’ai trouvé ça dégueulasse et j’ai recraché mes poumons.** Il laissa échapper un rire amusé, alors que Kagami se rendait doucement compte de la situation qu’avait vécu son meilleur ami. **Puis j’ai commencé à fumer une fois par semaine avec lui, ensuite quelques jours par semaine selon mes humeurs. Jusqu’à finir par m’acheter mon propre paquet.** Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et le secoua avec un sourire ironique. **Et me voilà maintenant.** »

Malgré tout, Kuroko restait positif sur la chose. Il arrivait à s’en tenir qu’à trois cigarettes par jour lorsqu’il savait que certains fumaient la moitié d’un paquet par jour, si ce n’est pas plus. Il remarqua bien vite la mine triste de Kagami, et il tenta de le réconforter par un sourire chaleureux. Certes, ce fut difficile pour lui d’abandonner le basket, mais aujourd’hui, il essayait de découvrir d’autre choses. En y repensant, il n’avait rien eu de concluant : il avait essayé de se mettre à la pâtisserie, mais il s’en lassa très vite ; le volley-ball était beaucoup trop violent pour lui ; le tennis demandait une présence qu’il n’avait pas. Sil n’avait rien trouvé maintenant, il ne lâchait pas l’affaire : il trouverait quelque chose pendant sa deuxième année universitaire, il en était certain. Et il était surtout bien obligé, il n’avait pas prévu de refaire une demande d’adhésion pour le club de basket au quatrième semestre.

Kagami, dans un élan de colère et de frustration, le prit dans ses bras. Il comprenait son ami, mais il n’acceptait pas ce changement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kuroko ait renoncé à sa passion. Non, à travers cette étreinte, il promettait silencieusement à son ami qu’il allait l’aider à retrouver cette ardeur. Après avoir vécu avec le Kuroko passionné, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça. C’était une promesse _. Il le ferait aimer le basket à nouveau_.

« **Oï,** Aomine venait de faire glisser la baie vitrée. **Vous avez fini ?** »

Kuroko se dégagea de l’emprise de son ami, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Aomine prévint que Kise s’était endormi dans la baignoire et le roux s’empressa d'aller chercher le blond pour le virer de la salle de bain. Oh si Kiro le trouvait là, elle finirait folle de rage. Surtout si elle le trouvait à son réveil, elle n’était vraiment pas agréable le matin. Kuroko retourna tranquillement à l’intérieur et reçut une tape à l’épaule. Aomine lui offrait un sourire discret mais sincère.

*

La jeune femme ferma le robinet d’eau chaude et plongea son corps dans le bain. Instantanément, ses muscles se détendirent. Elle posa sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire et soupira d’aise. Après la soirée qu’elle avait passée la veille, elle ne pouvait qu’apprécier la chaleur réconfortante de l’eau.

Kiro adorait les bains. C’était son plaisir personnel. Elle n’en faisait pas souvent, mais lorsqu’elle se le permettait, elle pouvait s’approprier la salle de bain pendant une bonne heure. Comme à son habitude, elle avait fait brûler un bâtonnet d’encens, s’était préparée une tasse de thé noir de Chine et avait ajouté dans son bain quelques gouttes d’huile essentielle à la lavande. Désormais, la vapeur produite par l’eau chaude se mêlait à la fumée de l’encens. Ses cheveux assemblés en un chignon rebelle, elle se laissa doucement glisser contre la paroi de la baignoire jusqu’à ce que l’eau ne lui arrive en dessous de la mâchoire. Elle laissa ses paupières s’abaisser lentement, et apprécia la forte odeur agréable de l’encens. Elle était détendue.

Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Avec son meilleur ami, ils s’étaient rendus dans leur boîte habituelle pour laisser leur corps alcoolisés se défouler. Depuis qu’elle avait quitté son appartement, elle n’avait pas arrêté de penser à son frère. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis quatre ans, et il avait beaucoup changé. La couleur de ses yeux, d’abord, avait perturbé la jeune fille. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu ils avaient encore les mêmes pupilles, or aujourd’hui elle était la seule à avoir la pupille gauche encore dorée. Avait-il perdu l’Emperor Eye ? Il lui avait semblé plus détendu, et plus sympathique qu’à l'enfance, était-ce dû à la perte de son œil ? Qui était-il devenu, alors ? Et s’il avait réussi à s’en débarrasser, en était-elle capable ? Elle soupira fortement ; elle qui ne voulait pas y penser, voilà que ces questions refaisaient surface dans son moment intime de détente. 

Ce fut finalement au bout d’une demi-heure qu’elle se décida à sortir. Elle se sécha tranquillement avant d’enfiler un pantalon palazzo noir et un top bandeau sans bretelles de la même couleur. Elle laissa l’eau de la baignoire se vider pendant qu’elle nettoyait les cendres de l’encens. Elle arrangea rapidement son chignon, puis sortit de la salle de bain en attrapant au passage sa tasse vide. La vapeur s’échappa en même temps qu’elle sortit de la pièce, et l’odeur de l’encens mêlé à celle de la lavande ne tarda pas à embaumer le petit couloir.

Dans la cuisine, Akashi se préparait un thé au sencha. Tout doucement, il essayait de prendre ses repères dans cette cuisine américaine. Il avait trouvé le placard qui servait de garde-manger, et les tiroirs qui rangeaient les ustensiles de cuisine, mais également les accessoires comme du papier cuisson, du film étirable etc. Tout était classé selon les catégories de couverts, et bien rangé ; encore une fois, il reconnaissait que sa sœur avait gardé quelques habitudes. Cette dernière arriva d’ailleurs dans la cuisine, et avant de remarquer son frère, elle s’attarda sur les deux personnes qui dormaient sur le canapé. L’horloge sonnait bientôt dix heures du matin, et les garçons dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire. Nash l’avait ramené dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin et l’appartement avait été plongé dans le noir à son retour, alors elle n’avait pas remarqué que Kuroko et Aomine avaient été les deux élus du salon. 

Le rose versa l’eau chaude dans sa tasse, ce qui obligea sa jumelle à se tourner vers lui. Elle l’observa reposer la bouilloire sur la plaque chauffante, attraper sa tasse fumante et lui faire face. Elle inspira profondément. La tension monta entre les deux jumeaux. Ils se toisaient du regard, dans un silence de mort, l’un remuant tranquillement son thé, tandis que l’autre restait immobile. Ce fut la blanche qui fit le premier pas.

« **Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?** »

Les deux jumeaux n’avaient jamais tourné autour du pot. Ils ne s’étaient jamais parlé avec des artifices et des faux-semblants. Chacune de leur discussion, dès leur jeunesse, était dépourvue de formule de politesse et de questions inutiles. Entre eux, ils ne jouaient aucun rôle. Face à face, leurs masques tombaient, et une véritable tension les entourait. Néanmoins, Kiro sentait quelque chose de différent émaner de son jumeau. Elle l’avait déjà ressenti la veille, mais désormais face à lui elle le ressentait mieux. Il n’était plus méprisant, ni hautain. Son regard ne reflétait plus de haine, et il ne la regardait plus avec mépris. Son regard projetait une douceur qu’elle n’avait jamais connue chez lui.   
  
« **Pendant le match contre Nash,** il répondit simplement. Nulle nécessité de faire les présentations, il avait cru comprendre la veille qu’elle connaissait bien les joueurs de l’équipe américaine. **J’ai réussi à contrôler l’Emperor Eye, pour ne faire qu’une seule personne.** »

Kiro serra la mâchoire. Elle cherchait une once de mensonge dans son regard. Mais, rien. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que de la sincérité. Pourtant, son expérience passée avec son frère la faisait douter. Tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Le traumatisme qu’il avait imposé en elle ne pouvait pas s’effacer d’un coup. Non, depuis petit il l’avait manipulé. C’était ce qu’il était, un menteur, un manipulateur. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à accepter que son frère ait changé. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien.

« **Je ne te fais pas confiance,** elle murmura avant de s’éloigner, mais il la retint par le poignée. »

Il sentit sa jumelle se crisper sous son contact et elle leva son regard apeuré vers lui. Il lâcha doucement sa prise sur elle, coupable. En prenant du recul, il se rendait compte de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir. Aujourd’hui, il prenait conscience de ce qu’il avait entraîné. Et il s’en voulait. Si aujourd’hui il pouvait réparer les choses, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le faire.

« **Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce que j’ai fais,** il tenta d’une voix calme et coupable. »

Elle plissa le front de colère. Akashi remarqua l’iris de la jeune fille s’entourer d’un cercle brillant et il fit un pas en arrière. _L’Emperor Eye_. Le temps d’un instant, Kiro eut une aura menaçante et son regard reflétait une amertume sans nom. Ses yeux fixaient son vis-à-vis avec haine. Dans cette tension électrique, face à l’homme qu’elle détestait le plus, elle était _absolue._ A ce moment-là, elle prouvait qu’elle était bien l’héritière des Seijuro. Dans la cuisine de son appartement, elle aurait aimé lui crier à quel point elle avait souffert, lui rappeler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait subir. Qu'il comprenne la honte et la peur qu'il avait réussit à instaurer en elle. Cependant, la jeune fille se reprit bien vite. Elle ne devait pas se laisser contrôler, elle devait garder le dessus. Elle s’était promis de ne plus jamais utiliser cet œil, et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’elle allait tout gâcher. Pas devant lui. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de voir le résultat de ses actes sur elle. Elle n’était plus la personne qu’il avait voulu qu’elle soit. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Ce titre, elle n’en voulait pas. Cette famille, qu’on lui en débarrasse. Ce pouvoir, qu’on le lui prenne. Cet œil n’était qu’une putain de malédiction !

Elle inspira profondément avant de faire face à nouveau à son jumeau. La lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu pour laisser place à des pupilles douloureuses.

« **Tout ça c’est de ta faute, Akashi,** elle cracha avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant le rose seul dans la pièce silencieuse. »

Au même moment, Kagami ouvrit la porte d’entrée, les mains prises par des sacs en papiers. Il se retrouva stupéfait face au jeune homme. Pour la première fois Akashi, les yeux plantés sur le sol, affichait une expression tiraillée.


End file.
